Spectacle on the Stairs
by SeleneD
Summary: Alternate scene where Rebekah didn't sleep with Damon but with Kol. My attempt at writing SMUT. Don't like, don't read. Rebekah/Kol - Rebekol


**After watching 3x14 and all the Rebekol flirting, I had to write this. This in an alternate scene where she didn't go and sleep with Damon. Also, um smut. If you can call it like that. I', mot very good at writing smut + my boyfriend was sitting next to me, so I had to ... stop and write when he wasn't looking lol. Anyway, I hope it's alright and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p>~spectacle on the stairs~<p>

* * *

><p>They had been flirting and throwing innuendoes at each other all night and after Kol suggested making a spectacle on the stairs, they both knew that he wasn't referring to killing Matt. She tried hard to ignore him and just pretend like they were the perfect, loving family that they tried to convince others of, but they weren't fooling anyone, not even themselves.<p>

After Kol broke Matt's hand, she went to talk to him, expecting some answers, but what she received was more than that.

"What are you playing at? You know you can't do that when all the guests were still here. What would mother say?" – She asked him after dragging him off away from the rest of the family.

"I just didn't like the way he was looking at you" – Kol said.

"I don't care what you like or don't like Kol, you cannot behave this way" – Rebekah replied.

"He has no right to touch you like that" – He said fuming.

"And you do?" – Rebekah asked.

"Yes. Only I have the right to touch you like that, nobody else, least of all a human boy" – Kol said.

"Why don't you do something about it then?" – Rebekah said, standing close to him and they both knew what she meant.

Kol pulled her in his arms and crushed his lips on hers. She responded immediately by pushing him against the wall, wrapping her fingers in his hair. He kissed his way down to her neck, scraping his fangs on the skin, making her gasp in pleasure. Kol flipped them over, pushing her against the wall, and lifting one of her legs to wrap around his waist.

Rebekah pushed off Kol's jacket and left it discarded on the floor as he picked her up and carried her to one of the tables in the room. As she lay there, looking up at him, he slowly pushed up her dress, ripping it on the side, letting him have more access to her long legs, and kissing the flesh there making her moan out in pleasure and in frustration.

"Don't tease, Kol" – Rebekah said, a soft whine to the tone.

"Patience, Bekah, Can't rush these things" – Kol answered her and smirked.

He pulled himself up to kiss her lips again and she took that time opportunity to flipped them around, now straddling him and grinning the same mischievous smile just like he did.

"Two can play that game" – She whispered in his ear.

Rebekah ripped the shirt of Kol's body and ran her hands approvingly over his chest. She kissed his neck, nipping at some places she remembered he liked, while one of her hands was rubbing over his erection through his trousers.

Rebekah kissed Kol's chest, leaving wet open mouth kisses all the way to his navel and then she sat up to look at him.

"Is this what you had in mind when you woke up in the morning?" – She asked him.

"Not quite just there yet" – He replied.

"Maybe we should move it somewhere else" – Rebekah suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" – Kol asked and Rebekah took off running.

Kol found her standing on the stairs, facing the front, and he stopped behind her, taking down the strap of her dress, kissing her shoulder.

"I like the way you think" – He said and ripped the dress completely off her, admiring her body in that flimsy black underwear. The women might dress like prostitutes, but she looked damn hot it in.

She turned around to face him and help him out of his trousers and wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up and held her on the banister.

The bra was next to come off and he laced onto her nipple straight away while kneading her other breast with his hand. Rebekah moaned and let her head fall back as Kol was moving his fingers down her stomach to her core. She whimpered and he parted her folds and rubbed his finger over her clit. She was very wet and Kol smiled against her shoulder as he pushed one of his fingers into her.

"More" – Rebekah begged.

Kol did what she told him, he left her silting on the banister and kneeled to taste her. He swiped his tongue inside her folds and Rebekah almost lost concentration. It had been years till someone really made her feel this way. And Kol was always the one who knew just what she liked and how.

Kol licked her clit while pushing his fingers into her making her make sounds that Kol hadn't heard for a while. While he was pleasuring Rebekah, his own member was throbbing in his boxers and he knew that he will have to do something about it soon.

When he felt Rebekah nearing her orgasm, he took his fingers out, and plunged his cock inside of her, resulting in Rebekah swearing.

"Oh God" – Rebekah said, arching her back.

"Mhhm, yeah" – Kol said, holding his left hand on her him and the other behind her neck as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue.

"God, I've missed this" – Rebekah said.

"As have I, Bekah" – He said, thrusting into her, first slowly then speeding up, driving her crazy.

They continued that until he felt Rebekah's orgasm building. He quickly, not losing any time, moved them at the bottom of the stairs, and with Rebekah's back pressed against him. He pulled her hair and thrust into her, vampire speed. When he felt both their releases approaching he bit into her shoulder, heightening her release and as she came, he soon followed.

Panting they stood there together, and when Kol removed himself, Rebekah turned around and slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" – Kol asked.

"Never call me Bekah when we're having sex" – Rebekah replied and went upstairs to shower and put some clothes on.

"Until next time, sister" – Kol said and with a smile on his face went to his room, thinking this was not how he imagined this day to end.

* * *

><p><strong>How bad was it? I didn't know how to end it, so it may lack in something. .But still, I tried so .. :)) Come talk to me on tumblr <strong>_call-me-katherine _**about Rebekol. :))**


End file.
